Genevieve Steinjager
Biography Genevieve was born the daughter of Edmund Steinjager and his wife, a siren, who died of unrelated causes shortly after giving birth. Her father being a skilled orator saw her as a perfect tool for diplomacy, training her in rhetoric, politics, and law at a young age. She had always admired her father's honor and downright stubbornness, but while he was bound by a stick set of morals, she felt bound by a different moral philosophy, which essentially meant utilizing injustice to promote the greater good, despite consequences or legal limitations, though not directly addressing the problem. This difference in Moral philosophy spurred a plethora of both intellectual debates and heated arguments. Eventually, their political ideologies diverged more, the books they read differed, and the way in which they solved problems changed drastically. Edmund was very well-read, perhaps a bit arrogant and demanding that his child read the same things to get a similar view of the world, which annoyed Genevieve. Furthermore, Tiratir's economy plummeted, throwing Edmund into a mad state of business, paranoia, and—oddly enough—nationalism. He spent most of his time trying to rectify Tiratir, which fortified Genevieve's respect for him, but left her relatively alone, mostly being cared for by less-educated servants. She took up combat training, which she utterly despised in every sense, though later in life, Genevieve would wear armor and carry a sword to create an air of importance and authority, though she was indeed a poor fighter, only able to strategize well, not fight. When her father regained the Entropic Glades form Persevia, she managed to convince him to allow her lady's hip over it. After all, she would be turning seventeen soon, which put her at a ripe marying age. Her father conceded and let her have the land, but she didn't really care for politics, rather her studies. the older she got, the more consumed in work her father was, who could now hardly leave enough time to even eat a meal with his daughter. Her father prized intelectual thinking, so she saw it as a way to gain more attention from him, after all, he had told her that a sharp mind opens many doors. She attempted to pursuit a career in scholarship, caring little for the current affairs, until her father contracted the plague that he had fought hard to eradicate. She was unable to visit him; too contagious. At first, she hair faith in the newly-appointed Krieger, that he would promote medical research and reward apothecaries, but upon hearing of the borders being reopened for trade despite the disease, apothecaries being executed for helping, and her servant and close friend Gleb being executed for no good reason, she became enfuriated, demanding her rightful position. But Krieger had falsely claimed that Edmund had wished for him to rule, and upon her father's death, it became impossible to dispute. But the final factor that made her begin her quest for political power was that she found it rather suspicious that she was not allowed to look into her father's coffin, despite his "peaceful death," which lead her to suspect that Krieger was lying. This began her quest to regain her land and return power to the House of Steinjager. Personality While Genevieve is insecure, hesitant, and a bit too submissive to her father's demands for intellectualism and diplomacy, she had the heart and courage to argue in favor of what she believes. She's Skeptical and curious, and where here father would refuse to submit, she would be wanting to find out as much as she can about something as to not be put in a situation in which submission is an option. She's confident and of good humor, rather amiable and accepting of others—except vampires. She is terrified of vampires and though she wouldn't actively hunt them, she doesn't object to their hunting. Genevieve enjoys the company of positive people, as she prefers positivity, yet she is a realist who prepares for the worts. Genevieve can get angry easily, sometimes lashing out too much, but she also recovers well from such attacks. She has a bad habit of interrupting if she finds a point to be insignificant, but highly respects the input of others. She's generally an amiable, friendly, and inquisitive person, but she can be insecure or have a bit of a temper. Skills and Abilities Genevieve's studies of rhetoric, tips from her father, and blood of a siren mother make her an excellent orator, with a silky smooth voice. She excels at political and ethical philosophy, as well as history and literature, yet she is not skilled with mathematics or the sciences. She uses her charisma to appear as if she is a good fighter, wearing armor when governing her land to demand authority, and though her military strategy is mediocre, she is a truly terrible swordsman. Appearance Genevieve stands at 5'7" with red, curly hair and blue-green eyes. She is mildly attractive, but has her father's crooked nose. Relationships Genevieve has a very strong relationship with her father and his servants, specifically "Nursie" and Hleb, turning to the frequently for advice. She has a sneaking suspicion that Krieger killed her father, which fuels much of her political conquest. Powers She has the same abilities as a siren, only much weaker than that of purebloods. Category:Lady Category:Characters Category:Nobility Category:Human